


Sisters Forever

by LilianMarsh



Series: Poetry Collection [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianMarsh/pseuds/LilianMarsh





	Sisters Forever

Love is love, so wild and free.

Forever sisters we shall be.

Our hearts, our paths are intertwined;

I'll care for you till the end of time.

Do not fear, do not run

Through the clouds I see the sun.

I'll lift you up and you lift me,

Forever sisters we shall be.


End file.
